Much research is devoted to increasing the sensitivity of films subject to imaging by radiant energy exposure. The aim of such research is to increase the sensitivity of relatively unresponsive compounds, particularly polyacetylenic compounds of low imaging potential, to improve color intensity of the developed image, to heighten response of certain compounds to meet the needs of a particular form of radiant energy exposure and to further improve the sensitivity of highly sensitive polyacetylenic compounds.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a sensitizing coating composition capable of providing the above advantages.
Another object of the invention is to provide a layer of highly sensitive polyacetylenic material by coating said layer with the present sensitizing agent in a a formulation.
Still another object is to provide an economical and commercially feasible process for the preparation of compositions containing the present sensitizing agents.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.